Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez is the main protagonist and playable character of Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second and final downloadable episodic pack for the game. Description Luis Fernando Lopez is the 25-year old bodyguard and business associate of Anthony Prince. He is of Dominican decent. He was born and raised in Northwood. He has a brother and a sister who have both left Liberty City. His father was a Marine who abandoned them while they were young. Luis grew up with Armando Torres, Henrique Bardas Oscar Gomez, Alonso Gomez, Teddy Benevidez and Willy Valerio,as they all went to the same school, and often got him into trouble. During his childhood, it is assumed that Lopez delt drugs for Oscar Gomez and Willy Valerio. During the time Lopez had been arrested for dealing drugs, nightclub entrepreneur Anthony Prince had begun hiring doormen for his two new nightclubs: the Maisonette 9 and gay club Hercules. Eventually, Prince found Luis in a youth program. Lopez accepted the job, eventually becoming Prince's bodyguard. He cut all remaining ties he held with Gomez and Valerio, with the exception of Torres and Bardas. Unfortunately, Prince was in debt to several criminals across the city, Mori Kibbutz, a fitness enthusiast and Rocco Pelosi, a member of the Ancelotti crime family, to name a few. Lopez also worked casually with the multibillionare real estate developer Yusuf Amir and Russian gangster Ray Bulgarin, who would later attempt to murder Luis and Prince. Grand Theft Auto IV Luis appears in Grand Theft Auto IV on three occasions: *The first time he appears is in the mission "Three Leaf Clover", where he is being held hostage by Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary and Michael Keane. *The second time he appears in the game is when he interrupts the diamond deal being held by Bellic and Johnny Klebitz, on behalf of the Pegorino crime family, in the mission "Museum Piece". *Lopez's third appearance was alongside Prince in the mission "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend", in which he watches over the exchange between the diamonds, which Luis had originally stole, and Gracie Ancelotti. The exchange was interrupted by Ray Bulgarin, who believed Prince and Lopez had stolen the diamonds from him, and sent his men to murder all parties who were attending the exchange. The Lost And Damned Luis appears in The Lost and Damned twice; once during the game's rendition of the mission "Museum Piece", and then once again in the mission "Diamonds in the Rough", where Johnny Klebitz attemps to steal the conflict diamonds being sold to Prince. When the deal is ambushed, Luis orders Prince's boyfriend, Evan Moss, to escape with the diamonds in Moss' limo, while Luis escorts Prince to safety. It is revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony that during Lopez and Prince's escape, members of the Lost Motorcycle Club tailed them, attemping to murder the pair. Klebitz eventually stole the diamonds from Moss, before murdering him. Mission Appearances GTA IV *Three Leaf Clover * Museum Piece * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough * Collector's Item Trivia *It is revealed that Luis did a stint in prison as a result of a crime committed with Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas (neither of whom were caught). *Lopez went to juvenile hall for shooting a teacher who felt up his sister. *If Niko responds negatively to the e-mail "Brucie Owns Reality. Bro!", Niko writes: "There are more important things in life than being a celebrity or having good abs. You've been spending too much time fluffing the bouncer at the Maisonette 9." *In the mission "Blog This!...", Luis tells Prince and Gracie Ancelotti that he had a short-lived relationship with Dani Lupisella, who threatened to "chop his balls off" if or when the relationship ended. *Out of all the GTA IV protagonists, Luis is the youngest at 25 years old with Niko Bellic being 30 and Johnny Klebitz being 34. *Luis is legally able to pilot a helicopter, as shown from his Higgins Helitours piloting certificate in his apartment. *The LCPD think that Luis is still dealing drugs for Oscar Gomez and Willy Valerio. *During Ladies Half Price, Luis can go back and kill Packie McReary and Niko Bellic. This does not affect the storyline. Murders Committed by Luis Fernando Lopez * Frickie Van Hardenburg - murdered when his yacht is destroyed. * Tahir Saeed - murdered for tipping off the cops to get Yusuf "out of the picture." * Ahmed - Luis makes an attacking gesture towards Ahmed, purposely causing him to fall from the Rotterdam Tower. * Vic - murdered for assaulting Monique and attempting to shoot Luis. * Maurice - Killed for witnessing Vic's death. * Mori Green - murdered in the Libertonian for the diamonds. * Marki Ashvilli - murdered on orders from Rodislav Bulgarin, to own a hockey team. * Vince - murdered to intimidate Rocco Pelosi and rescue Anthony Prince. * Timur - killed for threatening the lives of Luis and Prince. * Ray Bulgarin - murdered for threatening and attempting to murder Luis and Prince. Optional * Mr. Santo - can be killed for attempting to attack Luis with a blade, when Luis refuses to take a dive in a fight to pay off his mother's loan, in the mission "Momma's Boy". Cutscene Collateral *Two unnamed Jewish mobsters in Not So Fast. *One of Bulgarin's goons in Ladies Half Price. *One of Bulgarin's remaining men that was shot by Luis in attempt to ride inside the jet during Departure Time. Gallery File:LuisFernandoLopezArtwork.jpg|Luis Fernando Lopez File:LuisFernandoLopezGTAIV.jpg|Luis, as seen in the mission "Three Leaf Clover" File:LuisFernandoLopezArtwork2.jpg|Artwork of Luis File:LuisFernandoLopezArtwork3.jpg|Artwork of Luis in his ordinary clothes Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando